


Trapped

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade gets caught trying to sneak out... Slit has the best way to keep her trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Blade hugged the stone wall as she walked through the long corridor. Peeking around the corner she caught a glimpse of the Organic poking at a war boy sprawled out across the rock ledge. When he turned his back she bolted across the opening and kept going. A smile began to slide across her features as she saw the light of the opening growing brighter.

“Sneaking away?” she stopped just short of crashing in Slit as he walked out from a notch in the stone face. That smile that made her weak in the knees spreading wild across his face. 

“No.”

“Looks like you’re trying to escape.” He leaned against the wall in front of her, blocking her path.

“I’m not.” her brow furrowed. “And even if I was, what’s it to you?”

“Guess I’d have to stop you.” that smile crept higher up his cheeks. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“You wish you could stop me.” she grumbled pushing past him. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her back into the notch he’d been hiding in. It was large enough that when he pressed her against the wall no one would even know they were there. He twisted her arm up behind her back as he pressed his weight against her. Her free hand scrambled to grab at the blade she kept in her braided hair but his other hand grasped her wrist and held it up over her head. 

“Oh I can stop you.” his breath was hot against her neck and she fought back the moan that threatened to rise up from her stomach.

“Get off me.” she growled squirming to get out from under his grip. But his hands only tightened, twisting her arm higher up her back. She groaned as pain radiated out from her shoulder and elbow. “Slit!” she shouted.

“Ow I love when scream for me.” he chuckled against her skin. 

“Fuck you.” she growled attempting to turn her head enough to see his face. 

“If that’s what you want.” he smiled. His hand let go of the wrist he hand twisted behind her back but he pressed his chest against it, pinning it between their bodies while his now free hand roamed down her side. His fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt before slipping beneath it. His calloused touch sending goosebumps across her skin.

“Slit…” she gasped. “Someone will find us.” 

“Not if your quiet.” he replied. His fingers danced across her skin just above her belt. She wanted to fight back, to run or turn and slit his throat but her body gave away it’s true desire. Her hips shifted pressing her ass against him so his hand had more room to tease her stomach. “Now where was that spot… that Nux found last time.” he said as his hand slipped beneath her pants. His daft fingers rubbed and probed her nether reign making her eyes roll back in her skull. When he finally managed to clumsily press against her clit she hummed low in her throat. Slit laughed. “There it is.” Slowly his fingers rolled and pinched the hard nub. His lips pressed against the column of her neck. His teeth taking tiny nips at her flesh before his tongue lulled over, soothing any discomfort. “Do you like that?” his voice was husky in her ear.

“Yes.” she confessed on a huffed breath. He shifted behind her, pressing his waist against the small of her back. She didn’t know if the hardness pressed against her was his tool belt or his cock but the way he moaned when she rubbed against it with her ass let her know it was the latter. 

His fingers slipped lower, teasing her entrance as he continued to kiss along the exposed skin of her shoulder. Then one and then two digits pushed into her making her gasp and roll her hips into his touch. The heel of his palm brushed against her swollen clit as she rocked her hips into his long fingers; which he curled and pumped slowly. Warmth built up in her gut as her chest heaved the best it could while pressed firmly against the stone wall. 

Blade was vaguely aware of foot steps racing behind them. War boys of all sizes and weights rushing past. Hoots and hollers echoed down the hall but they seemed so far away as her entire body was solely focused on the one pressed against her. His hips rutted behind her, making him grunt in her ear. She twisted the wrist pinned between them and clawed at his chest. Slit growled, sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder as his fingers pumped harder. That was all she needed. A large group of shouting war boys running by masked her scream as her release found her. Clawing at Slit and the rocks her body shook from the intensity of it.

Panting as her mind fog lifted she felt his weight shift and his warm hand disappear from her flushed skin. She took the opportunity to turn. She was going to gut him with the knife she’d pulled from her hair but when his lips met hers in a fevered kiss her body instead wrapped around him. 

“Slit! Buzzards closing in! We gotta go!” she heard Nux shout as he ran by. Slit released her, smiling as he pushed himself away. His fingers went to his mouth and his smile spread as he sucked on them. 

“Continue this later.” he chuckled. She watched him adjust himself, wink and then run off after the rest of the war boys. 

“Fucker.” Blade sighed leaning back against the cool rocks. Her lips curled up into a smile that she couldn’t force away.


End file.
